KidLiz Week 2015
by UpPastMyBedtimeReading
Summary: All of the prompts for KidLiz Week 2015


I hope you like the story. I do not own Soul Eater or the cover pic. That was done by osy057 on DevianArt.

* * *

Kid decided that being Lord Death was an absolutely exhausting job that never seemed to end. He was being buried up to his chest in paperwork and it was not the first thing that came to mind when someone said "Death God". But here he was, not having slept in 3 days and he was still not finished with the paperwork. Liz and Patti had been trying to keep him company and bring him food and coffee these last few days, but even with their help Kid still wanted to go back in time and throttle who ever invented paperwork.

There was a knock at the door. Kid looked up to see Liz stick her head in, presumably to check on him and make sure he hadn't drowned in papers or lost it because everything wasn't symmetrical.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going?" Liz asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. As she walked over to the desk Kid could see that these last 3 days had been hard on her as well. She had dark circles under her eyes and her movements seemed rather sluggish.

"I'm fine," he lied hoping she would quit worrying about him. All she seemed to do was worry these days and it made Kid feel guilty because he had a sinking suspicion that he was the main source of those worries.

"Don't lie to me Kid. I can feel how tired you are through our bond. You need sleep and you need it soon. Just cause you are Lord Death doesn't mean that you don't need to sleep, so let's go home ok? We can deal with this later." Liz extended a hand towards him, he grabbed it and she helped him to his feet. He was so much taller than her now, having recently shot up in height, and it surprised him every now and then when he was standing next to her, how much they had both changed.

Still holding his hand, Liz led him outside to the fresh night air and a sweet, cool breeze. Standing at the top of the DWMA one could see the entire city, which was especially beautiful at night with it all lit up. Liz pulled him away from the top of the stairs to the secret elevator that had recently been installed at the academy for emergencies, or in this case one very tired Lord Death.

Upon reaching the bottom and stepping out of the elevator, Kid conjured his skateboard and gestured for Liz to transform. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious right now? Do you really think I'm going to let you fly on a skateboard on 3 days without sleep? If so, think again Mister, we will take my car and I will be driving and you are not allowed to object." Liz turned and walked away, pulling her keys out of her pocket as she walked. Kid watched her walk away, shaking his head. His weapons were so protective of him, which he found to be kind of ironic, considering how they had met. Just then Liz pulled up in her car and rolled her window down.

"Hop in Kid, let's go home." He walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger seat. Liz pulled away from the academy and started the drive back to Gallows Manor. Kid propped his head up on his hand and leaned against the cool glass of the window, his breath fogging it slightly. He thought about the nice long and hot shower he was going to get to take. Then he could flop into his nice and fluffy bed for the first time in 3 days. A real bed instead of his office chair, it was going to feel like heaven.

They pulled up in front of the manor and Liz shut off the car. They both got out of the car and started toward the house. Kid wanted his shower so bad he almost missed the blur of blond in the corner of his eye that was rapidly falling towards the ground. Using his meister reflexes, he twisted and quickly caught her before she could hit the ground face first.

"Whoa, that was almost bad." Liz said from her place in Kid's arms. Realizing that he was holding her, she blushed a bright shade of pink. This did not go unnoticed by Kid, but he decided not to say anything.

"Are you ok? You usually aren't this clumsy." He said, concern showing through his voice and in his eyes.

"Ya, I'm fine, I guess I'm more tired than I originally thought," she said sheepishly as Kid set her back down. He took her hand in his and picked up her keys from where they had fallen on the ground. Kid led her into the house, helping her take off her shoes when they made it into the door.

"You know, I was supposed to help you with all of this stuff, not the other way around," she mumbled as he slowly lead her up the stairs, going slow to make sure she didn't fall again.

"You can help me tomorrow by making me breakfast if you wanted." He looked down at her with a slightly mischievous face, knowing fully well that the chance of him getting breakfast tomorrow was a distinct possibility.

"Hm, we'll see."

He led her down the hallway to where her room was. As they were approaching the door he heard Liz make a small noise. He turned to her with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter Liz?"

"It's nothing," she looked away from him, blushing, probably for what she was going to say next. "I was just wondering if I could stay with you tonight. I haven't been sleeping very well these last couple of days and-" Kid cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Of course you can stay with me tonight. You shouldn't even need to ask that question." Turning away, they continued to the eighth room on the right. Kid opened the door and led Liz over to the bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. He flopped onto the bed and scooted over to make room for her as she crawled in next to him. She left a small amount of space between them, space that Kid did not like. He reached an arm out and wrapped it around her, pulling her into him. She made a small noise of protest, but didn't try to fight him.

Her back was pressed against him with her head tucked underneath his chin. He could feel how fast her heart was beating. He had a feeling the thing that was keeping her from sleeping were nightmares, judging by the tension in her body. He knew how taxing they could be, both mentally and physically, having had his fair share after battling the kishein on the moon.

He pulled her closer to him and sent out calming wavelengths into her soul. He felt her relax into him and her heart rate slow down. Her soul gently nudged his and offered to resonate. He accepted and they entered a gentle resonance. Low enough to not used to much energy, but high enough for them to communicate without having to talk out loud.

 _Are the nightmares what have been keeping you up these past few days?_ He asked through their resonance link. He felt her stiffen slightly and move closer into him. As he sent out another calming wavelength she responded.

 _How did you know?_ She inquired, _I thought I had done a pretty good job of hiding it._

Liz felt him smiling.

 _You did, until you told me that you didn't want to sleep alone and that you hadn't been sleeping well._ She repositioned herself so she could glance up at his face. Feeling her eyes on him he looked down at her, feeling the affection for her in his heart swell.

 _Do you want to talk about it?_ He gently pressed on, knowing talking might help her deal with it better. She gently shook her head and tucked her arms close to his chest. Kid laid his other arm over her waist and gently rested his chin on the top of her head.

 _Ok, but I'm here if you ever do want to talk._ Sleep was pulling at him and he could feel Liz growing drowsy through their bond. Right before he slipped off to sleep, her heard a quiet " _I love you_ " that could have been a figment of his imagination but he wasn't so sure. He felt safe and warm with Liz right next to him and it wasn't very long until Kid finally gave in and drifted off into a long deep sleep.


End file.
